Presence
Presence---- Level 1 • Awe Roll: Charisma + Acting, difficulty 7 The vampire can make others attracted to her. Once a target has spent one willpower point for each success, the effect is ignored, and the target can not be affected for the rest of the scene. The number of victims affected is as follows: 1 suc. one person 2 suc. two people 3 suc. six people 4 suc. twenty people 5 suc. everyone in the vicinity Level 2 • Dread Gaze Roll: Charisma + Intimidation, difficulty Wits + 3 The vampire can adopt a threatening presence against a victim. In addition to the loss of one die per success on the next action, the victim is affected as follows: botch The victim is immune to all further uses of Presence by the vampire for the remainder of the story. failure All accumulated successes are lost. 1 suc. The victim is cowed. 3 suc. The victim flees in horror. If cornered, she will often adopt the fetal position at the vampire’s feet. Level 3 • Entrancement Roll: Appearance + Empathy, difficulty Willpower The vampire may enchant the target, who will seek to please the vampire, of her own free will. The effects last for the following time periods: 1 suc. one hour. 2 suc. one day. 3 suc. one week. 4 suc. one month. 5 suc. one year. Level 4 • Summon Roll: Charisma + Subterfuge, difficulty variable The vampire may make another target come to him. The difficulty varies according to how well the vampire knows the target, as follows: dif. 4 The target has previously succumbed to the vampire’s use of Presence. dif. 5 The target is someone the vampire knows. dif. 7 The target is a stranger. dif. 8 The target has previously resisted the vampire’s use of Presence. The effect only lasts for 24 hours, and may therefore have to be repeated. The target will home in on the vampire as quickly as possible, without knowing why, or having to be told where she is, even if the vampire changes location after using this power. The degree of the effect is as follows: 1 suc. The target approaches, but with hesitation. 2 suc. The target approaches, but tentatively. 3 suc. The target approaches. 4 suc. The target approaches with great haste. 5 suc. The target rushes as quickly as possible. Level 5 • Majesty Resist: Courage, difficulty Charisma + Intimidation The vampire is automatically respected and feared. Level 6 • Aire of Elation (Clanbook:Toreador) Resist: Self-Control, difficulty Wits + Expression (Comedy) The vampire can invoke laughter in others; they will find whatever she does or says to be hilarious. In fact, they will have to make a resistance roll to do anything more than laugh. Level 6 • Enrage Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge, difficulty 8 The vampire may enrage others. Vampires so enraged must immediately spend a willpower point to avoid frenzy. The number of victims affected is as follows: 1 suc. two people 2 suc. four people 3 suc. eight people 4 suc. twenty people 5 suc. everyone in the vicinity Level 6 • Intensification (Clanbook:Toreador) Resist: Self-Control, difficulty 7 By spending twenty blood points (no more than five per day), the vampire can cause an inanimate object to provoke an emotion of her choice in anyone who looks at it. This object must be one that looks like it was intended to provoke such a reaction. Level 6 • Love Roll: Charisma + Acting, difficulty Willpower The vampire can influence a victim as if the victim was blood-bound to her, and under the influence of Entrancement, as described above. Level 6 • Siren’s Song (Clanbook:Toreador) The vampire may use her music to invoke Awe in all who hear it, even on a recording. She may also try to inspire certain emotions with her music, but this can be unpredictable. This power also grants three extra dice in all music-related rolls. Level 6 • Star Magnetism (Clanbook:Toreador) The vampire can extend the influence of the power Awe to anyone who sees her on film, or sees a painting of her, if it is a good likeness. She may consciously refrain from doing this, but at all other times, if someone takes a picture of her (even without her knowledge), the resulting film will exhibit the effects. Anyone who sees the film who wishes to resist must do so each time they see the film. Level 6 • Two-Tiered Communication (Clanbook:Toreador) Roll: Manipulation + Empathy, difficulty 10 - Perception By spending a blood point, the vampire may tell a target one thing verbally, and send a different message subliminally. The number of successes required is determined by the extent of the difference between the superficial message and the real message. Level 7 • Mask Empathy Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge, difficulty Willpower Resist (vampires): Willpower, difficulty 8 The vampire may make a group of people lose all special interests, like love, friendship, or comraderie, in each other. The number of victims affected is as follows: 1 suc. three people 2 suc. six people 3 suc. fifteen people 4 suc. thirty people 5 suc. everyone in the vicinity Level 7 • Mind Numb Roll: Manipulation + Intimidation, difficulty Willpower Resist (vampires): Willpower, difficulty 8 The vampire may make a group of people apathethic, even if in danger, or insulted. The number of victims affected is as follows: 1 suc. three people 2 suc. six people 3 suc. fifteen people 4 suc. thirty people 5 suc. everyone in the vicinity Level 8 • Invoke Frenzy Roll: Manipulation + Empathy, difficulty Willpower Resist: Self-Control, difficulty 7 The vampire may put a vampire into a frenzy. The type of frenzy is at the discretion of the vampire. Level 9 • Heart of the City Roll: Charisma + Area Knowledge, difficulty 10 The vampire may make all in a city feel any emotion she wants them to feel, for the following time periods: 1 suc. one minute 2 suc. ten minutes 3 suc. one hour 4 suc. one day 5 suc. one week Level 10 • Dream World Roll: Wits + Etiquette, difficulty 9 The vampire may broadcast messages, in dreams, to the entire world, or one city, or one individual. The impact of these dreams is as follows: 1 suc. The target may or may not remember the dream, but it may have subconscious effect. 2 suc. The target remembers bits and pieces of the dream. 3 suc. The target remembers most of the dream. 4 suc. The target remembers all of the dream, and will later reflect on it. 5 suc. The target has probably been permanently traumatized by the dream, and will certainly never forget it.